Kiss My Ace
by Kooliez
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi had thought that having put up with Tendou for the better part of 3 years, no one else could possibly faze him. Too bad whichever divine being was looking down at him clearly liked a good laugh. As it turns out, there WAS something worse than one Tendou and that was Tendou and his sister. (Brother!Tendou x OC x Various mainly Ushijima)


**Chapter 1:**

 **Author's Note:** _My third ever multi-chapter story for the Haikyuu fandom ever! I think I've more or less gotten used to the individual personalities of the characters, so hopefully there won't be any OOC instances… ;w; Well I'll try my best, but I'd appreciate it if you let me know what I'm doing right or wrong so that I can make this story better for everyone xD_

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

 **BAM!**

"…"

Left eye twitching almost imperceptibly, the captain of Shiratorizawa's Volleyball club, Ushijima Wakatoshi, resisted the urge to march up to a certain red-haired middle-blocker and strangle him. It was true that at times, Tendou Satori could be a little… _**excitable**_ , for lack of a better word… but… Even though it was Friday after school and even by his usual standards, Tendou had never been so excitable as to glance expectantly at the door of the gym at every passing 5 second interval.

The result of this particular change?

So far, since the start of their volleyball practice, the guess-blocking male had taken 12 balls to the face and counting.

 **BAM!**

… _Make that 13…_

Resolutely squaring his jaw as a vein in his temple bulged, Ushijima made to shove his way past the crowd of volleyball players standing between him and Tendou, but he didn't really need to have bothered; as soon as they caught sight of the not-exactly-sunshine-and-rainbows expression on their captain's face, all of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club members immediately leapt out of the way and parted for him like Moses and the red sea.

…Unfortunately, Tendou Satori, who had once again given the gym door another quick, expectant glance, had not caught sight of the source of his rapidly impending doom.

Opening his mouth to give the slightly shorter male a piece of his mind, Ushijima was cut short when the doors of the gym were flung open with a resounding slam and Tendou's eyes immediately lit up like a kid who had just been told that Christmas had come a month early.

Left eye giving another impatient twitch, Ushijima turned to face the source of the sound, cogs in his mind already turning with the choice words of admonishment he was planning to use. Mouth opening to deliver a stern lecture on the importance of not interrupting the Shiratorizawa volleyball club's training, Ushijima barely managed to stop himself in time as he finally caught sight of the figure standing at the door _… It was… a_ _ **girl**_ _…?_

Standing in shell-shocked silence, Ushijima and the rest of the volleyball club openly stared as Tendou gave a triumphant yell reminiscent of Tarzan at his wildest as he sprinted towards the newcomer and tackled her to the ground with a wide grin that threatened to split his face "Kotone-chan! YOU MADE IT!"

Not even wincing at the abrupt ambush by the 71.1-kilo male ( **Author's note: for those of you that use the Imperial measuring system, that's equivalent to 156.7 pounds xD** ), the female – whose name was apparently Kotone – gave a chuckle before playfully shoving the middle blocker off, which comically reduced him to laying on the floor in a face-up starfish position "Satori-chan, you can be a real animal sometimes you know that?"

"Thank chu~ for the compliment~" Instantly springing back up into a crouching position, the red-haired male inched back to the side of the female he had just tackled, resting his head against hers as he affectionately rubbed their cheeks together "You made me reaaaallly happy that you came! C'mere, I'll show you all around the volleyball club!"

Immediately scrambling to his feet, Tendou offered the girl a hand and pulled her to her feet. Linking their arms together, the male gave a grin, leading her into the bleachers in the gym as he chattered away, rambling non-stop about the finer points of his favorite sport, his favorite players and, of course, his own experiences on the court.

"…!" Impatiently squaring his jaw, Ushijima gave a deep frown – an uncharacteristic display of emotion for the naturally stoic and impassive male – before shoving his way through a sea of his fellow volleyball club members to stand in front of the duo, effectively cutting them off.

Olive eyes narrowing to reflect his disapproval, Ushijima's frown deepened as he glanced between Tendou and the girl he was holding hands with "…Tendou… I do believe I told you that our volleyball practices are strictly off-limits to any outsiders…" at his last words, the volleyball captain turned to fix the female with an intimidating stare.

"Ah, no need to worry about that." Letting a grin spread over her face, the girl jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to gesture at the coach who was silently watching over the proceedings "We already went around to ask Washijō-sensei at lunch if I could come watch Satori-chan today, and he said it was okay as long as I "stayed in my corner and didn't cause any trouble"."

"…" Briefly giving the aforementioned coach a glance and receiving a curt nod of confirmation, the olive-haired male resignedly exhaled through tightly compressed lips before forcefully jabbing a finger in the general direction of the bleachers "…Very well, if you insist; just stay out of the way and don't make any unnecessary moves."

"Aye aye captain! Do your best, Satori-chan!" Giving the disgruntled male a mocking salute, the playful female gave the guffawing Tendou a brief peck on the cheek before skipping off to sit on the bleachers.

"…" Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration before mentally counting to ten, Ushijima resisted the urge to throw something before spinning around to face the rest of the volleyball club, an uncharacteristically dangerous gleam barely hidden behind his olive irises "…Time to resume practice…"

…

…

…

 _~Small time skip to after practice~_

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"…Was it just me, or was Wakkun even more aggressive than usual?" a certain red-haired middle blocker sighed, staring down at his stinging forearms sadly "My arms feel like they're about to fall off…"

"No kidding?" Giving a sigh, Semi gave the tall middle-blocker a punch in the shoulder, eliciting a yelp from said male "But don't come crawling to me for sympathy because it was your fault for bringing in your girlfriend."

"…Girlfriend…?" Giving a few blinks, the guess-blocking male looked momentarily stunned, openly gaping at the setter before quickly recovering and letting a devious smirk full of mischief slowly spread across his face "…Wakkun was being aggressive because he thought Kotone-chan was my girlfriend?!"

"Erm… Isn't she…?" Giving a confused look to the red-haired male who was currently rolling around the laughing as he pounded the floor with both fists, Semi raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth and daring himself to ask "Tendou… If she isn't your girlfriend, then just who–?!"

"NEVER MIND!" Wiping tears of mirth away from his eyes, Tendou gave Semi a resounding smack on the back before letting a mischievous grin spread over his face "Well then, if you'll excuse me~ I have to get going~"

"…" Eyes narrowing curiously in a mixture of confusion and apprehension, Semi couldn't shake the sense of there being something amiss as he watched the tall, red-haired middle blocker make his way to the female who stood by the gym door, waiting for him patiently as she smiled, running a hand through her own long red hair _…Wait… "Long red hair"…?!_

Jaw dropping as he watched Tendou reach the girl, Semi openly gaped as the guess-blocking male presumably shared what he had just heard from Semi with his female companion resulting in said female erupting into a round of giggles that eventually coaxed Tendou into joining in. Firmly pressing his lips together as a dull red flush of embarrassment stained the tips of his ears, Semi sprinted after the duo, barely managing to catch them before they crossed the road "WAIT!"

"…?" Turning around simultaneously to eye the panting setter, Tendou exchanged a glance with the red-haired female at his side before motioning for her to stay back with an "I've got this" gesture and taking a few steps forward "Semi? Sup? Didja need something?" the Guess monster asked, a small, crooked smirk of amusement tugging at his lips as he watched the dual hair-toned male catch his breath.

 **(Author's Note: DISCLAIMER! I know Semi's only been showed in black and white so far, but judging from all the fan arts, I decided to give him brown hair dyed black at the tips and light brown eyes xD)**

Finally managing to even out his breathing, Semi openly glared at the taller male before redirecting his eyes to meet the gaze of the red-haired female, caramel clashing with crimson "…Siblings…?"

"Yup. Twins, even." Sidling up to the grinning Tendou, the red-haired female gave a roguish smirk that was oh-so-similar to her brother's as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and let him rest his head against hers, humming slightly in content "Well~ I don't play volleyball though, so I don't expect you to know about me–"

"–Oh he talks about you alright…" Cutting across the red-haired female as she blinked in surprise, Semi gave a sigh, giving an involuntary shudder as memories of Tendou's non-stop rambling about his sister; how delicious the dinner she made yesterday night was, how they had stayed up until past midnight, sharing a tub of chocolate ice-cream as they watched a horror movie they selected together from their extensive collection, their pranks and subsequent escapades, etc. made their way back into his mind …Nope, nope, nope, NOPE… Today would NOT be the day he took a trip down the memory lane into one of Tendou's borderline obsessive rants.

Giving a slight sigh, Semi exhaled softly, liberating himself of any Tendou-related thoughts before shifting his gaze up to meet the Tendou sibling's "…Believe me when I say he talks about you non-stop…" At this, Semi turned to focus his sharp glare at Tendou who whistled innocently, refusing to look him in the eye "…only he has never pointed you out so none of us actually knew what you looked like." The 3rd year setter ended with a slight frown.

"Details~ details~ nobody cares, Semi~" Giving the irritated setter a smirk, the guess-blocking male gently pried his sister off of him before pulling her in front of him "Well? What do you think, Semi-chan? Is she pretty or what?!" the red-haired male gloated, proudly displaying her "Better than most actresses and models, yeah?!"

"Satori-chan... Did you just give him permission to check me out?"

"…" Wisely choosing to ignore the red-haired female's comment as his soft brown eyes slid up and down in his inspection, Semi bit his lip appraisingly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Left eye twitching slightly as he finished up his examination, the setter gave a slight scowl "…SHE'S SO TALL! Even though I'm a volleyball player…Why is she practically the same height as me?!" Semi burst out, pulling at his hair in slight frustration.

"HAHAHAHAH! You sure put that bluntly!" the red-haired female laughed, pulling out of her brother's grip before turning around to give him an affectionate hug "Well? Semi-chan, how tall are you?"

"Don't call me that, and I'm 179.5cm!" the brown-haired male growled indignantly at the nickname.

Giving a smirk as she opened her mouth to reply, the red-haired female was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone "…?" digging a phone out of her pocket, she stared at the blank screen in confusion before Tendou managed to get ahold of his own phone and slid one of his long, slender fingers over the "receive" option.

"Hello–" Immediately pulling his phone away from his ear as the yelling from the other end of the call ensued, Tendou winced slightly, giving his sister a look that seemed to mean "wish me luck" before shakily pressing his phone back to his ear "Y-yes… I got it…" pausing briefly as more yelling ensued, Tendou gave another grimace before hanging up and ending the call with a sigh "Yeah we will… bye Mom."

Shakily stowing his phone back into his pocket, Tendou glanced over to his sister with a sheepish smile "Welp~ Mom's worried, so looks like we have to get home ASAP." Reaching over to link arms with his sister, carefully lacing their fingers together, Tendou turned back one last time to give Semi a quick wave over his shoulder "Bye Semi, seeya at practice tomorrow!"

Giving the shell-shocked setter a wave of her own, the red-haired female grinned "Tendou Kotone, 3rd Year Class 3 – same as Satori-chan… and I'm currently 179cm but still growing at an alarming rate~"

"…" watching the Tendou siblings walk away, Semi gaped at that last piece of information _…She's only 0.5cm shorter than me!_

…

…

…

 **(Author's note: DISCLAIMER! I do not own** _ **The Ring**_ **! Also, credits go to the Haikyuu wiki about knowing that Tendou watched The Ring coz he thought the actress that played Sadako was cute even though he thought the movie itself was scary)**

 _~Short Time skip + Movie night at the Tendou residence~_

 **Kotone's POV**

"Satori-chan, have you got enough quilt?" I asked, eyebrows drawing together worriedly when I noticed his shivering.

Hoisting a familiar grin that I'd grown accustomed to seeing every day in the mirror onto his face, Satori grinned before pulling the quilt around us tighter "Yeah… I'm okay, Kotone-chan… I'm just excited… yeah, excited!" giving a light-hearted laugh, Satori let his grin widen before shifting back a little and patting his lap "Although, if you're scared, we can cuddle if you want."

Pouting indignantly, I shook my head before pulling the tub of chocolate ice-cream out of his reach "I'm not scared! And I'd be nicer to the person who was holding the tub of ice-cream, Satori-chan… And also, are you just asking to cuddle coz _**you're**_ scared?"

"WHA–?! Nooo! Kotone-chan, share with me! I promise I won't say another word… And Pffft~ I'm not scared~ plus the actress who plays Sadako is pretty hot~"

Sighing slightly as I let a small smile spread over my face, I pulled the chocolate ice-cream back to a reachable distance for Satori, much to his delight, before mentally steeling myself and hitting the play button on the remote.

… _ **Come on, you've seen this hundreds of times, Kotone, you've seen this hundreds of times…**_

…

…

…

 _~Short time skip to 2 hours and 25 minutes later~_

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed in unison, Satori half-sitting, half-lying on the bed while I lay sprawled over his lap, both hanging onto each other for dear life at the movie's conclusion – luckily the walls were thick and our parents were heavy sleepers otherwise we might've woken them up with our practically continuous screaming throughout the course of the entire movie.

Lying together, panting, I looked into Satori's eyes, seeing my fear mirrored in them "…Jesus, that was intense… I'll never get used to that movie…" I croaked, voice slightly hoarse from all of the screaming I'd done.

"Mhm~" humming in agreement, Satori shakily pointed the remote at the TV, turning it off with a sigh "…Never again…"

Letting a small smirk return to my face after our ordeal, I gave a few light chuckles, not wanting to wake anyone up at this ungodly hour "That's what you said last time, Satori-chan."

"True…" Giving a few chuckles of his own, Satori stretched his arms over his head, shirt riding up slightly to expose his abdominal muscles before he reached down to finish off the last scoops of the ice-cream "And despite all the promises we made, we never wound up finishing that school project that was due tomorrow either." he chuckled, licking the last few drops off of his spoon.

"Meh~ let's just do what we always do; sleep on it." I suggested, dumping my own spoon in the now-empty ice-cream container "I guess you'd better get going back to your own room before Mom and Dad catch us…"

"I guess I should…"

"…"

"…"

A thick, almost tangible silence hung in the air as we stared at each other, mentally recalling certain graphic elements of the horror movie we'd just watched. _Why were we even surprised? This is such a recurring pattern that we both should've known it would always come down to this…_

"…Satori-chan…" Hearing his low hum of acknowledgment, I patted the spare pillow on my bed before shuffling over to make room for him "…You wanna crash here tonight…?

Letting a small smile spread over his own face, Satori grinned before diving into the empty space "Thought you'd never ask~" Tucking in the loose ends of the quilt and snuggling in, making himself completely at home, Satori wrapped his arms around my shoulders grinning "Mhm~ Just like old times…"

Grinning as I leaned over and accepted his silent invitation to use his arm as a pillow, I gave him a gentle nudge in the side "Just make sure to get out before Mom and Dad wake up tomorrow, okey?"

"Right~ Right~" Eyelids slowly fluttering closed, Satori let a content smile tug at his lips before his breathing evened out "Gotcha~"

…

…

…

 _~ Small time skip to next morning~_

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"Kotone-chan?! Kotone-chan! Wake up–!" Cutting herself short when she caught her two children sleeping together again, Tendou Chiharu gave a small sigh before letting an affectionate smile tug at her lips.

Reaching over to adjust the quilt so that Kotone's head wasn't buried anymore and Satori's stomach was no longer exposed, the matriarch of the Tendou family gave both of her children a fond caress on the cheek before quietly exiting the room.

"They think that we're still blissfully unaware that they still sleep together and that they steal chocolate ice-cream from the fridge every time the watch movies…" She sighed, chuckling fondly as she snuck one last look at the room her children were still fast asleep in "They're both such precious children!"

 _~THE END OF CHAPTER ONE xD~_

 **Author's Note:**

 _Heya! Kooliez here! :D I only recently got into the Haikyuu fandom, so I'm not really good with keeping the characters in character and (as Noya said to Asahi xD) "If you don't say something is crappy then it'll stay crappy!"_

 _So! With that being said; I look forward to hearing what you all think, regardless of whether it's positive or negative, but no flaming please! :3_

 _Apologies for any errors or anything you didn't like and please tell me in reviews what you didn't like/ what can be improved! xD_

 _I'll keep updating depending on how much love I get, but for now, ciao~ :D_

 _P.S. Am I the only one who thinks it would be sweet if Tendou has a twin he could do all his crazy stuff with? xDDD_


End file.
